Path to a Soul Reaper
by DarkDragonPriestess
Summary: Yuuki Cross, a cousin to Ichigo Kurosaki decided to live in Karakura Town after hearing his mother had died. But then later she saw Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper from the Soul Society with her cousin. But then fate changed and Rukia goes back to the Soul Society to serve her death sentence. Will Yuuki become a Soul Reaper? Will she ever save Rukia from execution?


?'s POV

I started to live here in Karakura Town when I heard that my cousin's mother passed away years ago. I wanted to be there for him when he needs someone like me. And for that to happen, I have to live in Karakura Town.

After things were quieting down, I started hearing Ichigo calling for me from a distance.

"Hey Yuuki."

I looked behind me and there he was, running towards me.

"Hey Ichigo. How've you been?"

"Fine, thanks for asking."

"Is she with you, still?"

A girl with black hair and the exception of blue eyes was following him. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She really never told me where she is from and where she lives. I wanted to go see her but she never really tells me anything at all. I can tell Ichigo was looking back too when he saw me gazing at her the second she was following.

"Yeah, Rukia is still with me. Anyways I was wondering if you got everything for our picnic together."

"Of course I did. And I put in some extra affection towards making the whole picnic."

"Good, let's go over to the park together."

And all three of us started going towards the park. And when I meant by three of us, I really meant it. Of course I still consider Rukia a good friend of mine but she never talks to me, only towards Ichigo. I wonder what got her so uptight with me. Is there something wrong going on with me that's making her this uptight? As soon as we got to the park I set up the picnic blanket and started opening the basket of food for us.

"Wow, as always you set up a good variety of food, Yuuki."

"Well I'm glad that you like it, Ichigo."

Of course, Rukia didn't say anything but I can see in her eyes that this food looks delicious. I was only able to let up a small smile before letting it go.

After our picnic together, Ichigo and Rukia went back home after I waved them goodbye. Well Ichigo and I hugged each other before I started waving goodbye. As I was heading home, I had a feeling that there was a creature flying through the sky. I looked up to my right but there isn't anything there. But I thought that I just saw a glimpse of a tail going through a black portal in the sky.

As I got home to my apartment – more like a suite if you ask me – I headed to my room and collapsed on my bed. I had a feeling that something in my life is about to change forever from then on. Of course, there will be consequences.

The next morning I got up around a quarter past 6 and I started heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It's a school day and I had to get ready for the day. But for some reason I felt like I forgotten something. After the shower I looked at my watch and it reads June 16th. Tomorrow is Ichigo's mother death anniversary. I let go of my towel because today is the day of my other cousin's death anniversary today. Florretta Bloom. Now I decided that I shouldn't go to school and go see my cousin today. I guess Ichigo would like me to tell him why I'm not at school today and he would like a logical reason. Oh well, I guess telling him should be obvious than say nothing to him.

After I called Ichigo's house, I started to hit the road. To get to her grave in Windala City is only five miles to get there. It okay walking distance there. The two cities are close. I guess walking there is the only option for me. I, on the other hand, wasn't expecting to be seeing hearses. A kind fellow offered me a ride to Windala City and I was happy to take that offer. I see no risk than not taking it; it would hurt the fellow's feelings if I said no.

After the ride there, both of us parted ways and I went to her grave. Funny thing is that she didn't die here; she died in France.

There was a school trip to France while we were little. I remembered everything from that terrible trip. We were getting ready to go there from the airport and all the classmates in the class were riding in first class. Everyone was happy on the plane but I was getting a bad feeling as we were flying there. I feel like that whatever we're going to see in the town's square, there is going to be a big commotion. As soon as we reached the airport in France, we were heading to the town square and I was right. There was a big commotion and there happened to be a guillotine in the center. We all witnessed the scene and everyone was happy that person is dead. But then everyone had ceased their outburst and they all saw us. Suddenly a person grabbed Florretta and steered her to the guillotine while I tried to stop him from taking her to that monstrous death machine.

"Hey guys, guess what I found? A little vampire. What this child dead?"

Then everyone said 'Yeah' and I was shocked to hear them say that. Then everyone was circling around the guillotine and someone grabbed me hostage while my whole class left to go to the airport.

"KILL HER!"

"YEAH!"

"CHOP HER HEAD OFF!"

As the people were shouting to the executioner, I tried everything to get the person's grip off of me but nothings working. Nothing at all. All I could do was watch her die. She knew that I wanted to save her but she couldn't do anything while she was being hold down. Then the blade dropped down and it cut through her neck; decapitating her head. I stared at her head falling into the basket with wide eyes.

"FLORRETTA!"

I screamed her name at the top of my lungs as I cried and everyone cheered for her death. Something was developing inside of me; just burning with adrenaline. I couldn't hold it in any longer, as if someone was controlling me. And then somehow I kill the person with some power within me and everyone was staring at me. I looked at them with the eyes of a serial killer, as they would look at other people with the look like that. And then somehow the power was spreading from my body, killing everyone in the town square. With that kind of power gone back inside, I walked over to the guillotine slowly. I then see Florretta's head in the basket and then I picked her head up. Her eyes were crying and she was so scared. I decided to sit down in front of the guillotine and hold her head. My eyes were filled with tears and fear. I cried while I said her name in a choked full of tears.

"Florretta, Florretta."

I squeezed tighter and then let out an outburst of cries. Somehow I had a feeling that someone is here; just watching me.

?'s POV

Just as everyone was here, we felt sorry for this poor little girl. Somehow we heard her scream so loud that probably everyone in the whole world could hear her. Then somehow her outburst of spiritual pressure had overwhelmed us. I don't know how this could be possible but when can that girl have an intense spiritual pressure when she's only five years old? All of us were on our knees when this is happening.

"How can this child have this kind of spiritual pressure already? She's at the level of the head-master Yamamoto."

"No, I don't think her level of spiritual pressure is at the same level as Yamamoto. Who is she?"

Somehow the only way she can have that kind of spiritual pressure is for her to be somewhat of a different species than a race of humans. Then I went to her to stop her from creating this intense spiritual pressure.

"What are you doing, Captain Byakuya? Don't do it. You could reveal yourself to her."

I ignored my squad to do what's best right now. To tell her to stop this rise of the spiritual pressure. Of course, she wouldn't know that but I should try to calm her down.

Yuuki's POV

Suddenly I felt someone touched my shoulder. I looked up and I saw a bunch of people wearing these weird clothing. The one that touched me had white clothing above his black clothes.

"Are you okay, little one?"

"No, I'm not. Just seeing my cousin died in front of my own eyes was terrible. I tried to help her but this one guy took me hostage and I couldn't do anything. I tried to get him to let go of me but he wouldn't. I which that this wouldn't happened if I had stayed home and told her to stay as well. Now it's my fault she's dead."

"This is not your fault, little one. I can tell you just wanted to stay home in Japan and along with your cousin but your teacher told you that both your cousin and you that you shouldn't be missing out on something. Is that right."

"Yeah, she did."

"What is your cousin's name?"

"Her name is Florretta. She was my favorite cousin because we care for each other and we play together and we always stay together. But what will I do when my uncle and aunt figures out that their daughter is dead?"

Then he got me to loosen my cousin's head and pulled me close to him. I can tell he felt sorry for me and he told me that everything's going to be okay. From that moment on, I believed him through my heart.

Then sometime a few minutes later, everyone left and I was brought back to Japan with Byakuya and he took me to my home, which I directed him to my families' mansion. As we got there, my father looked through the window and saw me being carried back home. He opened the door and let Byakuya in. Byakuya told my father everything that has happened in France and my dad took a full blast of shock. My father than thanked him and then Byakuya left saying goodbye. With this whole story, he couldn't contain it any longer and started crying. This was a day that I would not stop thinking about Florretta Xiina Bloom.


End file.
